Xvm-gz Defurse
|production=Limited Production |transformable=No |specialized=Ground Combat |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Armor |image=5667DF43.png |designation=xvm-gz |OfficialName=Defurse |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, |first=115 |last=115 |manufacturer=Ambat Mobile Suit Factory |operator=Vagan |pilot=Gerra Zoi |paccommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in Head with 360° Monitor display |emptyweight=1012.2 |armaments=A.G. 115 *2 x Beam Vulcan **2 x Beam Saber *Spread Beam Cannon *Beam Cannon (tail) A.G. 164 *2 x Beam Cannon |SpecEquip=*Psychomet Mu-szell *Electromagnetic Armor }} The xvm-gz Defurse is a Vagan mobile armor that is featured in Episode 14 and 15 of the first generation of the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. It is piloted by Gerra Zoi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created to be used on Earth, the Defurse is designed as a Heavy Assault Mobile Armor. This unit was a radical departure from typical Vagan design motifs and possesses a massive frame that dwarfs conventional Mobile Suits Episode 14 "Flash of Sorrow" . The Defurse uses a modified ovv-f Gafran for the upper body and a new lower body frame that houses two massive beam cannons and giant legs for ground combat. Aside from the design, its also equipped with a system called the Psychomet Muscell, which allows the pilot to resonate better with the mobile armor itself and more-or-less duplicate the abilites of an X-Rounder. The Defurse is armed with two Beam Vulcans on its palms, which can become beam sabers for close combat. In addition, the mobile armor is also armed with a powerful spread beam cannon on its lower torso which has a variable output, able to take down multiple mobile suits in one shot. The tail beam cannon is also installed on the Defurse, which has a much powerful output than the Ovv-a Baqto. For defense the Defurse is able to generate an electromagnetic barrier. Overall, the Defurse is a formidable machine that is supposed to be Vagan's trump card for taking over the Earth Sphere. But due to the unit being deployed in space, It didn't pass well in zero-gravity combat due to performance issues. Armament ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted on both hands. Fairly effective at damaging or destroying most human made creations, however, it wasn't capable enough to damage the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. Its beam vulcan also possesses the ability to generate a beam saber. ;*Spread Beam Cannon :Mounted on the lower torso. It has a variable output that take down multiple mobile suits in one shot. ;*Beam Cannon :Serves as the Defurse's tail. Its Beam Cannon is twice as strong than the one in the ovv-a Baqto. System Features ;*Psychomet Mu-szell :A device that artificially reproduces the abilities of X-Rounders. History Deployed at Ambat, the Defurse is a machine developed by the Vagan for their conquest to conquer the Earth Sphere "Great Mechanics DX" 20, Futaba-Sha , 2012, ISBN 978-4575464641 . Gerra Zoi took the mobile armor on his final battle against Flit Asuno and the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal to defend the fortress' reactor Episode 14 "Flash of Sorrow" . Despite the mobile armor's strength, it faced several performance issues. The Defurse is destroyed by the combined efforts of Flit Asuno and Woolf Enneacle and his WMS-GEX1 G-Exes, but Gerra managed to escaped just as the Defurse exploded Episode 15 "Those Tears Fall in Space" "G bouncer" Model Assembly Instructions, 1/144 scale HG model Gundam AGE, No.14, Bandai, (2012) . Several more Defurse units were later seen in A.G 165 mounting additional boosters and two additional beam cannons. Variants Notes and Trivia *The Defurse is strongly inspired from the MA-08 Big Zam of Mobile Suit Gundam. Picture Gallery Defurse.jpg RwDa5.jpg 56457676EM5.jpg|Defurse's electromagnetic armor 1st_ms_b_018.gif Modified_Defurse.png References External Links Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits